


To feel the sand beneath my feet

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, POV Bodhi Rook, Pre-Rogue One, Rogue One - Freeform, Scarif, all audiences, cargo pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: A very short story about Bodhi on one of his trips to Scarif. Nothing happens.





	To feel the sand beneath my feet

10 minutes. Bodhi had exactly 10 minutes to spare before he needed to depart Scarif for Jedha. Growing up on Jedha, Bodhi was always fascinated that a planet could be covered with so much warmth and water. He was used to the sand, but it was always met with cold and frost. His deliveries were always on a tight schedule, but he was determined to feel the sand beneath his feet just _once_. He dashed from his ship, making sure everything was secure, and headed towards the water, breathing in the air and feeling the sunshine radiating down from the clear sky above. There was nothing wrong with visiting the water, in fact he knew some of the other pilots visited many times, but he was always scared of somehow breaking some undocumented rule.

As he drew nearer and nearer to the water's edge, he felt the cool spray of the water on his face. He stopped to peel off his boots and socks, setting them atop a rock, and rolled up the legs of his flight suit. Bodhi had felt sand beneath his feet many times before, but this was different. This was warmth and sunshine! He sprinted to the water's edge, stopping where he knew the water would soon roll in. Bodhi wiggled his toes as he felt the sand ebb from beneath his feet, sinking his feet in the sand and covering them over. The water was warm, but not hot, and it was perfect. He sighed. He stood, content, as he swayed with the tide rolling in and out. He wished he could take his flight suit off and run right in, but for now, this was enough.

His thoughts drifted all over: to home, to the Academy, to the different Imperial bases he'd visited. He was to return back to Jedha soon and pick up a secret shipment to be brought to Eadu. Bodhi wasn't really sure he even wanted to know what they could be exporting from Jedha, because there was only one thing the city of Jedha had to offer. He looked down and watched as the sand near his feet uncovered a seashell, and he gleefully picked it up and examined it. It was as large as the palm of his hand: pearly white on the inside and charcoal gray on the outside. He'd never found a seashell before, and he stashed it in a pocket as a reminder of this day.

From a distance, Bodhi could heard a beep and realized it was the alarm he had set. Reluctantly, he walked back to his belongings, and brushed as much sand off of his feet as he could as he put his socks and boots back on. As he walked back to his ship, he started planning out the next time he might be able to get back to the beach and feel the sand beneath his feet once more.


End file.
